My Gift To You
by ZJohnson
Summary: Its been two weeks since sora and kairi started dating. Sora forgets Kairi's birthday but knows the perfect gift to give to her. When Pete kidnaps her, will sora be able to give her his gift. Also, what's with sora's eyes flashing red? Read and Review! Sequel to In My Heart!
1. Forgetting

Chapter 1: Forgetting

Disclaimer: Yes! I totally do not own Kingdom hearts all characters belong to square enix and Disney.

It had been almost two weeks since Sora and Kairi had started dating. They hang out, held hands, couple stuff, but one week changed everything….. "Hey sora, what are you getting Kairi for her birthday?" Riku asked. Sora was surprised to hear this. "Wait, her birthday is this Thursday?" Sora questioned. "Dude, don't tell me you forgot Kairi's birthday," Riku said trying to keep a straight face. Sora had a very guilty look on his face as he lowered on his head. "Ooohh," Riku mocked, "Dude you're her boyfriend, you don't forget important stuff like that," "I know, I know but I've been busy," Sora explained. "Yeah "busy"," Riku said putting air quotes around busy. "Well what are you going to get her?" Sora questioned in a know-it-all way. "I'm not telling you, you'll cheat," Riku stated in a mocking way. "Whatever, I'll see you later, Riku," Sora said waving goodbye. "See you Sora," Riku put his hand up.

A/N: How did you like the first chapter? I am so sorry this is pretty short. The chapters to come will be longer! Trust me! Read and review! Free rainbows for reviewers!


	2. What to get, what to get

Chapter 2: What to get, what to get

Sora was pacing back and forth in front of the waterfall. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Kairi's birthday. He didn't know WHAT to get her. He threw a pebble in frustration. He soon saw Kairi running towards him. 'Play it cool, play it cool' Sora thought to himself. "Hey Sora!" Kairi said very excitedly as she hugged him. "Hey Kairi," Sora said returning the hug, "So how's my almost fifteen year old?" He asked. Sora was sixteen years old, so Kairi was a year younger than him. "Good, I guess," She said sadly, "Just four more days to go," Sora broke the hug. "You sound sad, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned. "It seems like everyone is getting carried away," Kairi said, "I mean a huge party just for me, I don't know," she said looking away. "Hey," Sora said crossing his arms over her chest(A/N: Imagine it like the titanic how they held each other near the front of the ship) "I think a girl as special as you deserves a party as special," Sora said. "You always know how to cheer someone up," Kairi said with a smile. Sora blushed. "Kairi!" Selphie yelled. "I got to go, I'll see you later, right?" Kairi questioned. "Yeah, you will," Sora answered in a goofy voice. Kairi giggled at Sora then ran off to see what Selphie needed.

A/N: How is this chapter? Do you guys like this story so far? Confused with this story or the first one? Let me know in the review! Rainbows! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Capture

Chapter 3: Capture

Sora was sitting on the beach admiring the sunset. He was waiting for Kairi to join him. So, as he waited he thought about what to get Kairi. Then, it came to him. "Eureka!" Sora shouted out loud. 'Finally, I know what to get Kairi' Sora thought to himself. Then, he heard a scream. "Soooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!" Someone yelled. He immediately sprang into action. Sora ran to where he heard the scream. When he found the location, he couldn't believe his eyes. PETE had Kairi in his hands. Sora filled with rage and anger. You definitely don't want to see sora angry. "Pete, give back Kairi now!" Sora yelled. "I don't s know," Pete explained, " I might keep her, maybe maleficent may realize how important I am," Kairi was struggling to get out of Pete's grasp. "Sora," she said. "Don't worry Kairi, I'm not going to lose you again," He assured Kairi, "Right after I beat this clown," Kairi giggled. Sora summoned his keyblade. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time," Sora said through his gritted teeth, "Put Kairi down and leave," "How about….NO, ya bozo!" Pete answered with an evil smile. Kairi struggled and hit Pete in the stomach with her elbow. "Oof!" Pete grunted, "You little….." Sora smiled but kept his ground. Pete grabbed a white mist from his pouch and sprinkled it over Kairi. Her struggling ceased, then stopped…..completely. Her eyes were shut. "Kairi," Sora said, "Kairi!" "It's no use," Pete laughed, "She's asleep and she won't wake up unless I says so," Pete laughed and stepped into a blue swirling portal, with Kairi.

A/N: Oh no! Kairi's been kidnapped! Where has Pete taken her? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and if you have any keyblade ideas let me know in the reviews! I already have a few, but I don't know them all. Read and review and remember…..RAINBOWS


	4. This is Halloween This is Halloween

Chapter 4: This is Halloween, This is Halloween

Sora fell to his knees in the sand. He couldn't believe he let Pete take Kairi like that. He didn't know how he was going to find her. Then, he spotted something on the sand next to him. He picked it up. It was a teleporter. It looked like Pete was heading towards Halloween Town. 'I'm getting you back Kairi' Sora thought to himself. He pressed the button and went through the swirling blue portal. When he stepped out, he was in his Halloween town outfit. He saw Jack Skellington walking towards him. "Hey Jack," Sora said. "Hiya Sora," Jack replied, "Where's Donald and goofy?" "They're on vacation," Sora said, "Have you seen Pete around here?" "Why yes I have," Jack stated, "He was carrying a terrifying young girl with him to the graveyard," "Thanks Jack," And with that Sora ran towards the graveyard. "I'll just lays ya down here," Pete said as he laid Kairi down on the ground. Kairi shook head and opened her eyes. "WH-Where am I," She questioned, "Where's Sora?" "Sora is gone," Pete stated. "Like I should listen to you," Kairi said getting use to her outfit. She was wearing a mucky white torn dress, with skulls decorated around it. She had an icky, torn white veil on her. She was a little paler and had vampire teeth. 'Sora please help me' Kairi thought to herself. "I'll beeze right's back," Pete said. Kairi was left sitting alone, by herself. "Kairi!" Sora yelled, "Where are you?!" "Sora," He turned to see Kairi sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. "Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Sora!" Kairi yelled as she stood up. They both ran towards each other as fast as they could, until they both bounced back. "Agh," Sora said as he rubbed his head, "Is this a force field?" He questioned. He put his hands on the field as did Kairi. Their hands touched, but they didn't feel. Kairi and Sora stared at each other. "Sora, I'm sorry," Kairi said looking down. "No, Kairi I'm sorry," Sora stated, "I just let Pete take you like that," He punched the force field in anger. "Sora," Kairi started. "Kairi," Sora said. "Well, well, well, look who ran into my force field," Pete said laughing, "I Guess I'll have to make you suffer," With that, Pete electrocuted Kairi. Sora watched in horror. Kairi screamed in pain as she fell to the ground unconsciously. Sora's eyes turned blood red. He summoned his keyblade(A/N: Decisive Pumpkin) and slashed the force field. It shattered into pieces. He started to walk towards Pete with a red aura around him. "Pete, I'm gonna destroy you!" Sora yelled in anger. "Too bad," Pete said. He and Kairi had teleported to a different world. Sora yelled in anger. He took out his teleporter and teleported to his next destination.

A/N: Why are Sora's eyes red? What's causing this? Where's Kairi? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review! Remember…..RAINBOWS! Shout out to my very First follower Master Of Chaos. Percy J like a boss!


	5. A Magic Carpet Ride

Chapter 5: A Magic Carpet Ride

Sora looked into the surroundings of the world he was in. Sand everywhere, market corners, he was in Agrabah! He ran as fast as he could to find a certain friend of his. "Abu, no!" Aladdin yelled, "Sora, I haven't seen you in a while," "Yeah," Sora said, "Have you seen Pete around here," "Yes, I have actually," Aladdin replied, He was carrying someone or some girl," 'Kairi' Sora thought. "Where did they go?" Sora asked. "To the Cave of Wonders," Aladdin answered. "Thanks," Sora said. "You can take magic carpet over there," MC (A/N: Short for magic carpet!) flew out of a corner and tackled Sora. "It's great to see you too," He said, "Can you take me to the cave?" The MC nodded its tussles. It flew Sora threw the clear, auburn sky. 'Kairi would have liked this' He thought to himself. Soon, they were in front of the cave entrance. "Thanks," Sora said as he waved to MC. He went into the cave. "All right's," Pete said. He had put an unconscious Kairi in a box (with air of course, he wasn't heartless) and put her near a corner. "I'll beeze back in a while," Pete said, "To explore," Meanwhile, Sora was exploring the cave trying to find Kairi. He soon walked past a corner. "Hm," Sora mumbled. He turned to see Kairi in box unconscious. Sora kneeled down and said, "Kairi," Kairi opened up her eyes. "S-Sora is that you?" Kairi said softly. "Yeah, it's me, I'm gonna get you out of here," Sora said with a smile. "Okay," Kairi said. Sora knew there was a password, so he had to think on what it was. Then, he typed the word "Maleficent". The box opened and Kairi struggled to get up. Sora held Kairi in his arms. Kairi winced in pain. Sora noticed this. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "My arm hurts really badly," Kairi said. "I'll tend to it, when we get somewhere safe," Sora assured her, "I don't want Pete to take you again," Kairi saw a red flash in Sora's eyes. "Sora, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm good," Sora said with a smile. He clicked the button and carried Kairi to his next destination.

A/N: Finally united. Shout outs to Master of chaos, KHLOVER4LIFE, and Jpp1124. You guys rock like rainbows! Like Yugi Muto in the abriged series say you're "Super Special Awesome!" Read and Review!


	6. The beast In Me

Chapter 6: The beast In Me

Sora and Kairi steeped out of the portal. "Is this beast's castle?" Kairi questioned. "Yeah, it is," Sora answered. Sora carried Kairi through the castle. "Oh, look its Sora!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, "And he has a charming girl, that must be Kairi," "Yeah it is," Sora said blushing. "You can talk?" Kairi said amazed, "You're just a teapot," "Oh dearie," Mrs. Potts said, "This castle is enchanted," "Oh," Kairi said. "Well, do you think we can stay here tonight?" Sora asked. "Yes you can, the master won't mind at all!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, "I'll have your rooms prepared for you," Sora sat Kairi down beside him. "Sora, can I ask you something?" Kairi said. "Sure Kairi," He replied. "Well, when we were in that cave….,"Kairi said, "When you talked about Pete, I saw a red flash flicker through your eyes," "Really?" Sora said, "I'll ask beast about it," Kairi singed in pain. "Oh, I forgot about your arm," Sora said concerned, "I'll get that fixed," "You're always looking out for me," Kairi said with a smile. Sora blushed. "You're rooms are ready!" Mrs. Potts yelled. "We better go," Kairi said. Sora helped Kairi up the steps. "Kairi, your room is here and Sora your room is to the left of Kairi's," Mrs. Potts said. "Thank you," They said in unison. "Goodnight Sora," Kairi said. "Goodnight Kairi," Sora said. He hugged her gently and kissed her on the cheek. When she went into her room, Sora asked Mrs. Potts, "Can I talk to beast?" "Sure, he's in the chambers," She replied. Sora walked to the chambers. He saw beast in front of the fireplace. "Uh beast," Sora said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure, I haven't seen you in a while," Beast said. Sora sat down, "Kairi said she saw red flicker through my eyes," "Hm," Beast said, "Angry at someone?" "Yeah," Sora said, "Pete," Beast saw red flicker through his eyes. "And why are you mad at him?" Beast questioned. "Because he took Kairi, electrocuted her for no reason, and gave her a broken arm," Sora said. His eyes turned from a light blue to a light red. "I see the problem, you're angry out of love," Beast said, "And if anger like that isn't controlled," Sora thought about Pete while beast was talking. "You could hurt someone you love or worse," 'I could hurt someone I love or worse' Sora thought 'Kairi' "How can I control it?" Sora questioned. "That's not up to me," Beast said handing him a mirror. Sora looked at his eyes, they were blood red. He had a red aura surrounding him. "Some people have someone or something to keep them calm," Beast continued. 'Kairi' Sora thought 'I can't even think about hurting her' When Sora looked in the mirror, his eyes turned blue again and the red aura had disappeared. 'Kairi keeps me calm' He thought with a smile. "Thanks for the talk beast" Sora said. "No problem," Beast replied. Sora went to his room, put on his pj's and went to sleep.

A/N: So….Sora is angry out of love. What will happen in the next chapter? Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!`1


	7. A New World

Chapter 7: A New World

Sora walked out of his room to wake up Kairi. He opened her door very slowly and kneeled down beside her bed. 'She's so peaceful, when she sleeps' Sora thought. He touched Kairi's shoulder. She opened her eyes very slowly. "Good morning Kairi," He whispered. "Good Morning," She whispered back, "Nice pj's" Sora was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had a pocket. There was a tiny keyblade on the front of the pocket. He also wore black fleece pants. "Thank you if I do say so myself," Sora said as he bowed. A few hours later…... "Do you really have to go?" Mrs. Potts asked. "Yeah, we got to keep moving," Sora explained, "Thank you for everything," "Oh no problem, dearie!" She exclaimed. Sora and Kairi waved goodbye as they went through the portal. "Where is he!?" Pete yelled, "I'll never tell you," Aladdin argued. Pete said, "Fine I'll finds him mahself," Sora and Kairi stepped out of the blue portal. "Haven't been here in a while," Sora said. They were in Twilight Town. "Wait here ok?" Sora asked Kairi. "Okay," She replied. Sora ran to station heights and bought two sea-salt ice creams. Then, he ran to the sandlot, where Kairi was. "Here," Sora said as he handed an ice cream to Kairi. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream?" Kairi questioned with a smile. "You know it!" He replied. They both sat and ate their sea salt ice cream.

A/N: Such a cute moment together! I love those two together! Read and Review! Remember…..RAINBOWS!


	8. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 8: Guess Who's Back

Sora and Kairi were laughing at each other until a blue portal emerged a few feet in front of them. Pete stepped out of it. "Kairi, get behind me," Sora said in a low voice. Kairi backed behind Sora. "What do you want?!" Sora yelled. "I want Kairi," Pete said clearly. Kairi backed up in fear. Sora sensed this. "You're not getting her," Sora said in response. "Oh yes I am," Pete said in a fighting stance. Sora's eyes turned blood red. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this," He said as he summoned his keyblade (Oblivion). Sora ran towards Pete and strikes him. Pete threw a lightning punch, but Sora dodge rolled out of the way and counterattacked. Pete threw a fire ball at Sora, which made him angrier. A red aura surrounded sora. He strikes Pete head on, Combo after combo. Pete said, "Alright I give," Pete teleported elsewhere.

A/N: Wow. I'm not all that great with fighting scenes. Please DO NOT hate me in the next chapter…..Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	9. It's Me

Chapter 9: It's me

Kairi watched as Sora had "defeated" Pete. She slowly walked up to him and said, "Sora?" Sora turned around quickly in a fighting position, ready to strike anyone or anything. Kairi backed up, "S-Sora," He was studying Kairi. "What," He replied coldly. "D-Don't you remember me?" Kairi asked stuttering. "What's your name?" He asked. "It's me, Kairi," She said as she backed up. A single tear fell down her cheek. Sora said, "K-Kairi," Kairi backed up another step. "P-Please," Sora said, "Don't be afraid of me," A few more tears slid down her cheek. Sora unsummons his keyblade and walked towards her. A few more tears fell down. Sora hugged Kairi gently. "I'm sorry I scared you," He said softly as a few tears slid down his cheek. "Kairi," Sora said, "I'm really sorry," Kairi backed up and looked at Sora's face. His eyes were still blood red. A couple more tears slid down Kairi's cheek. She rested her head on Sora's chest. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "Kairi," Sora said, "I-I can give you an explanation," Sora walked Kairi over to a bench and sat her down. Sora got in front of her and kneeled down so they were looking at each other, face to face. He gave her a quick gentle hug, which brought more tears to her eyes. "Kairi," He began softly, "T-The reason my eyes are red instead of blue is because…," He was interrupted when Kairi pushed him out of the way. Pete had come back.

A/N: Yeah. When I was writing this, I had an emotional moment. I felt really bad for them. Read and review! Don't hate me! Remember…..RAINBOWS!


	10. He's back

Chapter 10: He's back

"Pete," Sora said. His red eyes had flashed in newfound anger. "What do you want?!" He yelled. "I went easy on you," Pete said. Sora summoned his keyblade (oblivion) and got in his fighting stance. A red aura surrounded sora. Pete threw a punch at Sora, but he blocked it and counterattacked. Pete jumped back and threw thundaga at sora, he dodge rolled out of the way. He said, "This is getting annoying," Sora used blade rush on Pete, then strikes him in the gut. "Oof," Pete grunted in pain. Sora slashed everywhere. Then, he used Faith(He shot pillars of light) Pete fell to the ground in defeat. He teleported elsewhere.

A/N: This chapter or whole entire story is dedicated to KHLOVER4LIFE! You are awesome. Keep reading and reviewing. Remember…RAINBOWS!


	11. I'm Sorry

Chapter Eleven: I'm Sorry

Sora said, "Ya better leave," Kairi had watched everything. She slowly walked up to him and said, "S-Sora," Sora turned around and had his keyblade in hand. "D-Don't tell me you forgot me," Kairi stuttered. "Forgot who?" Sora questioned coldly. Kairi backed up as a tear slid down her cheek, "Me, Kairi," Sora said, "K-Kairi," Kairi backed up a little more. Sora said, "P-Please don't be scared of me," "I-I'm not gonna hurt you," A few tears slid down Kairi's cheek. Sora walked towards Kairi and brushed her cheek. A few tears fell upon Sora's cheek as well. Kairi backed up a little more. "Please," Sora whispered, "I'm sorry," Sora unsummons his keyblade. "I won't hurt you Kairi," Sora said, "**Never,"** He walked up to Kairi and gave her a gentle hug. Kairi cried in Sora's embrace. Sora and Kairi fell to their knees and cried into each other. Sora said, "I'm sorry Kairi," "The reason I'm like this is because I'm angry out of love!" Sora heard Kairi very quietly say "I understand," Kairi backed up and looked at Sora's face. His eyes were still red. Sora stood up and helped Kairi up. "K-Kairi," Sora said. Kairi looked up at him. "Trust me, I-I'll never hurt you, okay," Kairi laid her head on Sora's chest. Sora put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "W-Will you follow me?" Sora asked holding his hand out. Kairi looked into Sora's red eyes. The said "Please". Kairi took his hand.

A/N: Sad. Just Sad. If you have any questions about this story so far, don't be scared to private message me or ask in the reviews. Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	12. The Walk

Chapter 12: The Walk

Sora took Kairi on a walk, but he kept his distance. "S-Sora," Kairi said as they were walking. Sora looked over. "W-Why were you mad?" She asked. "I was mad that Pete took you and hurt you," Sora said with his eyes flickering red. Kairi looked away. "K-Kairi," Sora said. Kairi looked over. "I-I'm really sorry I scared you," Kairi walked over to sora and gave him a gentle hug. "I-I forgive you," Kairi stuttered. Sora and Kairi continued their walk. "Kairi, can I ask you a question?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. "How did you feel when you saw me like that?" He asked. "I-I was scared," Kairi explained, "I thought I had lost you forever," "A-And the anger in your eyes," "I-I thought you were going to hurt me or worse," Sora looked at Kairi. 'She was afraid of me' He thought 'Kairi' "I'm sorry," Sora said, "I-I didn't want you to be afraid of me," Kairi hugged sora gently as a single tear slid down her cheek. Sora kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ya know," Sora said softly, "Beast said If I was angry like this I should have someone or something on my mind to keep me calm," He heard Kairi very softly say, "Yeah," 'Well, there was only one person that kept me calm," Sora said, "It was you," Kairi started crying again. Sora hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek lightly.

A/N: How did you guys like this? Read and Review. Remember…RAINBOWS!


	13. Tonight

Chapter 13: Tonight

Sora and Kairi finished their walk and made up to Station Heights. Kairi looked off into the distance. Sora was getting their sleeping stuff ready since they were sleeping there tonight. Kairi thought 'Sora said he was angry out of love' 'He really does love me' Kairi was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice sora sneaking up on her. He picked her up and spun her around playfully. Kairi's screaming turned into laughter. When he put her down, she said, "Don't scare me like that, it wasn't funny," "Then, why were you laughing?" Sora argued playfully. "Because you're funny," Kairi said. "Can't argue with that logic," He said smiling. They both sat down on their blankets. Sora looked at Kairi. She was smiling while looking at the auburn, colored sky. "I love sunsets," she said, "Is there something wrong?" "Oh no," Sora said tickling her by surprise. "Sora," She said while giggling, "Stop it!" "You have to say 'Sora is the best guy in the world'!" He said. "Sora is the best guy in the world!" Kairi screamed. "You know I am," Sora said as he stopped tickling her. Kairi looked at Sora's eyes. They were still red. She scooted closer to Sora and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sora," Kairi said, "Are you mad at me?" "No," Sora said, "I'd never be mad at you," MORE SILENCE. "Is it because of my eyes?" Sora asked, "Do they scare you," "No, not at all," Kairi assured him. MORE SILENCE. "Do I scare you?" Sora asked Kairi facing her. "Sora, no," Kairi said smiling. "What about earlier?" He questioned. "I was terrified, not scared, there's a difference," She said. "Yeah difference," Sora said sadly. Kairi put her hand on top of Sora's. "I didn't mean it like that," She said softly. "Kairi, do you mind if I give you one of your gifts early?" Sora asked. "I don't mind," Kairi said softly.

**Stereo Hearts**

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Oh, Oh

Make me a radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Sing along to my stereo

"Sora that was beautiful, I loved it," Kairi said hugging him. "Well, thank you," Sora said. Soon, the sun went down and the moon rose up. "Hey Sora," Kairi said. "Yeah," Sora said. "Can you show me the constellations?" She asked. "Yeah," He replied. Kairi got closer to Sora and laid her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. Sora put his arm around Kairi and brought her closer then he used his other arm to point out the constellations. "Well, that one is Orion, because of the belt you see," Sora pointed out. "Mhm," Kairi said quietly. "And that one is the big dipper and if you look closely you can see the little dipper beside it," Sora looked down at Kairi. She was fast asleep. He wrapped a blanket around them, and whispered, "Goodnight, Kairi," "Goodnight, Sora," She whispered back. Sora kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

A/N: Wow. They are so cute together. Well, I'll have some more chapters tomorrow or later on today really! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	14. Surprise 1

Chapter 14: Surprise 1

"Kairi," Sora whispered. "Kairi, wake up, I got to show you something," Kairi opened her eyes and saw a small vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting and sprinkles. There was a small candle lit on the top. "Happy Birthday Kairi," Sora said with a smile, "Make a wish," Kairi closed her eyes and blew out the candle. "Thank you Sora," Kairi said softly, "That was really sweet of you," "Oh, that's not all," Sora said with a smile, "I have three surprises for you, if you want them," "Yes, I do," Kairi said with a smile. "Alright," Sora said standing up, "let's go," He held out his hand towards Kairi. She took his hand as they went through the portal. "Is this neverland?" Kairi questioned. "Yeah," Sora said looking at Kairi, "Let'em rip peter!" Out of nowhere, fireworks started. The first bunch of fireworks said "HAPPY" The second bunch said "BIRTHDAY" The third bunch said "KAIRI" "Thanks, Peter!" Sora yelled. "No problem!" Peter yelled back, "Happy Birthday Kairi!" "Thank you!" Kairi yelled. "No problem," Peter said quickly. "Alright, onto your next surprise!" Sora said in a grandmaster voice. Kairi laughed at him. "Sora did you arrange this for me?" Kairi asked lookinh into Sora's still red eyes. "Maybe," He teased. "Well, thank you…maybe," Kairi giggled. Sora and Kairi went to their next destination for Kairi's second surprise.

A/N: What's the next surprise? Why are Sora's eyes still red? Read and review! Remember….Rainbows!


	15. Surprise 2

Chapter 15: Surprise 2

"Alright, keep them closed," Sora said, "Hey no peeking!" "I'm not peeking!" Kairi said. "Okay…now…stop," Sora said. "Can I open my eyes now?" Kairi asked curiously. "Yes, you can," Sora said smiling. Kairi opened her eyes and almost cried. In front of her were five pink and red rosebushes in the shape of letters. The rosebush letters together spelt "KAIRI" "It's beautiful," Kairi said with tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you Alice," Sora said. "Oh no problem at all," Alice said, "Happy Birthday Kairi," Kairi nodded to say thank you. She was crying tears of joy and she was too happy to say anything. Sora went to a pink rosebush, picked a small pink rose, and placed it in Kairi's hair. Kairi placed her head on Sora's chest and cried softly. Sora placed his arms around her. "Kairi," Sora said, "Are you ready for your third surprise?" Kairi looked at Sora with teary eyes and gave him a smile. Sora embraced her and walked her inside the blue portal towards their next destination.

A/N: So….how's it going? What's the third surprise? Read and review! Remember…..RAINBOWS!


	16. Surprise 3

Chapter 16: Surprise 3

"T-Thank you Sora," Kairi said as she sniffled. "Oh, you don't have to thank me," Sora said, "You deserve all of this," "You're really sweet," Kairi said. "Alright Aladdin, bring him out!" Sora yelled. The Magic Carpet flew out of nowhere. "Well, hey there," Kairi said petting the rug. "Well, let's go for a ride," Sora said holding out his hand out towards Kairi. "Okay," She said taking his hand. Sora helped Kairi onto the carpet and off they flew. "It's beautiful up here," Kairi said in awe. "I thought you might like it up here," Sora said with a smile. Kairi faced Sora and said, "Thank you for everything Sora," She kissed him lightly on the lips. Sora's eyes turned blue again. "Sora, your eyes are blue again!" Kairi exclaimed. "Really?!" Sora questioned. They flew near a river, so Sora could see his reflection. He looked in the clear, crystal water and saw that his eyes were blue again. "Thank you Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he pulled her in hug, "Your kiss must've driven out the anger in me," Sora pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the lips. They blushed as they did. Soon, the magic carpet landed back in Agrabah. "Thank you Aladdin," Sora and Kairi said in unison. "No problem," He exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Kairi!" "Thank you," Kairi said. Sora and Kairi, hand in hand, teleported to Twilight Town.

A/N: So adorable! Love it! If you guys have a favorite keyblade that you would like mentioned in my story let me know in the reviews! I do read them! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	17. There's a fourth surprise?

Chapter 17: There's a 4th surprise!?

"What are we coming back here for?" Kairi asked. "To get some ice cream," Sora said, "I'll be right back," Sora ran to Station Plaza to get them ice cream. Kairi sat down on a bench in the sandlot waiting on Sora. "Wellz, it's a surprise to see you here," A familiar voice said. Kairi turned around to see Pete standing behind her. She immediately backed up. "You're supposed to be gone," Kairi said. "Whatever," Pete complained. He threw is bowling ball attack, but Kairi dodged it. 'Sora, please hurry' Kairi thought. MEANWHILE…. "Can you hold these for me," Sora asked the ice cream lady. "Sure sweetie," She replied. Sora then heard an explosion. 'Kairi' He thought. He told the lady thank you, said he'll be back, paid for the ice cream, and ran out the double doors. MEANWHILE…. "I'm tired of all of this," Pete complained. He reached in his bag and threw a white mist around Kairi. She collapsed on the ground unconsciously. "Heh heh I got you now," Pete laughed. He carried Kairi to the clock tower. "Kairi!" Sora yelled as he slid into the sandlot. He walked to where Kairi was sitting and found a note. His eyes turned red and flashed with anger. He crumpled the paper and ran to the clock tower.

A/N: What's gonna happen to Kairi? Will Sora make it? Are you guys gonna review? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	18. That's it!

Chapter 18: That's it!

Sora ran as fast as he could to the clock tower. When he made it, he looked around for Pete or Kairi. "I didn't think youse show up," Pete yelled from the top of a clock tower. "Where's Kairi!" Sora yelled. "She's right here," Pete said as he held out Kairi, who was still unconscious. Pete did the unthinkable. He dropped Kairi off the clock tower. "KAIRI! NO!" Sora screamed. He summoned all the power he had and flew up to Kairi and caught her (A/N: Imagine it like final form except instead of a white aura, its red) Sora slowly and gently hovered in the air. He looked over at Kairi. "Are you alright?" He asked very softly. Kairi opened her eyes slowly, "S-Sora, you're floating," Sora smiled, "Yeah I am," "Do you remember anything that's happened the past few minutes?" "All I remember is that while I was waiting on you, Pete surprised me, but he was too slow, so he threw a white mist at me," Kairi explained, "And then I wake up in your arms," "Well Pete threw you off the clock tower, and I just caught you," Sora said. "Thank you Sora," Kairi said smiling, "You're like an angel," Kairi kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sora kissed her lightly on the lips. Sora floated to the ground and laid her down on the ground gently. "I'll be back okay," He said to Kairi. "Okay Sora," She said, "Show'em who's boss," Sora kissed Kairi on the lips gently and winked at her. Kairi smiled and nodded in response. Sora flew up to Pete and yelled, "That's it!"

A/N: The final showdown! Who's gonna win? Do you guys watch epic rap battles of history? Do you have a favorite? Let me know in the reviews! I do read them! Read and Review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	19. The Final Battle

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

Pete jumped off the tower and landed hard on the ground, causing an earthquake. Kairi held on tightly to a rail. Sora looked down and yelled, "Are you alright Kairi?!" Kairi looked up, smiled, and gave Sora a thumb up. He smiled and winked at her. He flew down and faced Pete. He summoned his two keyblades and charged at Pete. Sora slashed at Pete, combo after combo. Pete threw a punch, but Sora dodged and counterattacked. 'This isn't workin' Pete thought 'Oh I know' Pete stood firm and charged energy. Sora was guarded and ready to block it, but Pete shot the beam not at Sora, but at Kairi. "KAIRI!" Sora screamed. Kairi didn't know what to do. She couldn't dodge it because it looked like it was coming all directions. Kairi covered her head and closed her eyes waiting for her painful death, but it never came. She was about to open her eyes when a painful burst came from her arm. She fell to her knees clutching her arms. She opened her eyes to see that Sora was trying to block the attack with his keyblades. "Face it!" Pete yelled, "You can't keep this up, you're all alone," "That's not true!" Kairi yelled. She struggled but she stood up. "Sora has all of his friends in worlds, Riku," She paused and blushed, "And me," Sora heard every word. 'Kairi' He thought 'I-I love you' Sora, then, thought of an idea. "K-Kairi," Sora said struggling. "Yes Sora," Kairi said softly. "When I say move, move okay," Sora said. Kairi nodded. Sora skidded back a little. He closed his eyes and yelled, "MOVE!" Kairi moved out of the way. Sora removed the keyblades and let the blast hit him. "Sora!" Kairi screamed. Sora didn't let the beam destroy him; he absorbed the energy from it. When Pete stopped, Sora's aura turned from light red to dark red. When he opened his eyes, they had also turned dark red. Pete backed up. Sora raised his two keyblades and combined them into one. He aimed at Pete, but Sora smiled and held his free hand out towards Kairi. "I need your help," Sora said looking at her and smiling. Kairi, still clutching her arm, walked over to Sora and took his hand. "Concentrate on your love for me," Sora said looking into Kairi's eyes. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes. Kairi thought about all the things Sora had done for her. Sora aimed his keyblade at Pete and concentrated his energy. Then, all at once Sora released it. A bright flash submerged.

A/N: WHAT HAPPENED? IS PETE GONE? WHY ARE THESE QUESTIONS IN CAPS? READ AND REVIEW! REMEMBER….RAINNBOWS!


	20. I Believed In You

Chapter 20: I Believed In You

When the light faded, Pete was gone. Sora flew to the ground and fell on his knees. 'He's gone' Sora thought. He looked over at Kairi, she was knocked out. Sora crawled over to Kairi and held her in his arms(A/N: Like Roxas did with Xion in 358/2) He brushed her cheek. Kairi opened her eyes slowly. "Hey there," Sora said softly. Kairi smiled. "I couldn't have done this without you," Sora whispered. Kairi winced in pain. "Oh," Sora said. He placed his hand on Kairi's arm and closed his eyes. His hand glowed a bright red. Sora opened his eyes. "That'll help with the pain," He said. "Thank you," Kairi whispered. "Kairi, why did you say all those things when Pete was trying to bring me down?" Sora asked. "Because I believed in you," Kairi whispered. Sora kissed her passionately on the lips.


	21. Home

Chapter 21: Home

"Thank you for everything," Kairi whispered. Sora kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, you deserve it," He whispered back. Sora's aura turned from dark red to white. His eyes turned blue again. "You're like an angel," Kairi whispered. "But, you look like one," Sora whispered. He picked Kairi up and held her in his arms. He gently hovered in the air. Kairi rested her head on Sora's chest. He brought her closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Kairi," Sora whispered. "I love you too," Kairi whispered back, "This is the best birthday I've ever had," "What was your favorite part?" Sora asked curiously. "Spending the whole day with you," She answered softly. "You're so sweet," Sora said mocking. "That's my line," Kairi said smiling. Sora laughed. "Let's go home," Sora said softly. He flew Kairi through the blue swirling portal.

A/N: Onto the next and final chapter….


	22. stars

Chapter 22: Stars

When they came out of the portal, the sky was filled with stars. Sora flew them over to the beach and sat down with Kairi, still in his arms. "The stars are so beautiful tonight," Kairi said softly. "They don't compare to your beauty," Sora said. Kairi blushed slightly. "Sora," Kairi said, "Mhm," Sora said. "Can you sing that song you sang to me earlier?" "Sure," He replied.

STEREO HEARTS

(Chorus only)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Oh oh

Make me a radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Sing along to my stereo

"You have a great voice," Kairi complimented. "So do you," He replied, "Oh I almost forgot," Sora pulled a necklace out of his pocket and put it on Kairi. The charm on the necklace looked like her good luck charm. Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek as a thank you. "That was my gift to you," Sora replied. Kairi snuggled into Sora's chest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little angel," Sora whispered. He kissed Kairi lightly on the cheek and fell asleep with her.

A/N: That brings a close to this epic story. I do have a trilogy to this story. Yes I love to write. I'll have that posted soon. Review, Review, Review! I know there was only one person (who I am friends with now) That reviewed this story. Tell me your favorite part, a part you didn't like! Did this make you cry? Let me know in the review.


End file.
